U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,002 issued Jan. 20, 1998 and assigned to Belanger, Inc. of Northville, Mich. discloses a vertical car wash brush having a spherical bearing which permits essentially universal swinging motion of the brush shaft axis during contact with the surfaces of a vehicle. The term “vertical” is used herein to distinguish from “horizontal” brushes with contact horizontal surfaces such as hoods and roofs, and means that the shaft axis is substantially vertical when the brush is at rest. Vertical brushes are used both singly and in wraparound pairs to engage the front, side and rear surfaces of automobiles as they pass through a car wash system.